


Face fuck one shot

by AccessibleCucumber



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccessibleCucumber/pseuds/AccessibleCucumber
Summary: Taeyong face fucks Johnny
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Face fuck one shot

**Author's Note:**

> It was pulled from a commission I wrote for a friend so its been trimmed to hopefully make sense out of context. I love the idea of big strong Johnny being submissive lol hope it does the job

Johnny was just out of the shower, drying off in his room when Taeyong's hand touched one of the welts on his back. He'd flinched, turning around to see Taeyong completely naked. "Where did you get these?" Taeyong asked, reaching up to touch one of the many hickeys on Johnny's chest. "Are you sneaking around with on of the others?"

"What?" Johnny looked down at Taeyongs naked body, his throat bobbed nervously. 

God, Taeyong was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. _Flawless_. Taeyong pressed his lips to one of the hickeys, lingering for a moment, waiting for a reaction. When Johnny drew in a shaky breath Taeyong bit down over it, earning a small moan from him.

_More._

Taeyong 

The question took Johnny of guard. This jealous side of Taeyong was new to him. He didn't have time to answer before Taeyong clicked his tongue in irritation.

"I'll have to teach him not to mess with my property." Johnny felt his knees weaken and his heart flutter.

 _My property_.

"It was… nobody… I don't even know her name—" 

"A woman?" Taeyong clicked his tongue again and tangled his long fingers in Johnny's hair before giving it a tug. Johnny let out a sharp hiss.

Even after being used by different men and women every night, he couldn't get enough of this. Taeyong could strangle him, piss on him and leave him naked in the street and Johnny would enjoy every second of it. Because its Taeyong.

It was fucked up.

He was fucked up.

Taeyong let out an erotic moan, kissing Johnny's neck and thrusting his hips. Johnny nearly melted when he felt Taeyongs cock against his, the friction sent him spiraling.

"Did she get you off?" He asked, grinding against him.

"No." Johnny breathed out.

"Guess we have to fix that." Taeyong purred.

"Now? We have to—" Johnny started, Taeyong gave his hair another tug and nipping at his neck.

_Harder._

"Get on your knees," Taeyong growled, Johnny whimpered and knelt in front of Taeyong, licking his lips as he reached for Taeyong's swollen cock

"What's the safeword?" Taeyong asked, running a hand through Johnny's hair.

"Teacup." Johnny stated and opened his mouth, eager to taste Taeyong. 

"And the signal?" Taeyong asked, pulling away from him. He let out a frustrated sigh, Taeyong did this every time. He should be happy they were establishing boundaries but they both knew he wouldn't use them. 

Johnny raised his hand and formed an "ok" symbol with his fingers. 

"Good boy." Taeyong opened a bottle of lube and coated himself with it "Now lick it." He commanded, sending a shiver up Johnny's spine. Johnny licked from the base to the tip, surprised by the sweet, mocha flavor of the lube.

He looked up at Taeyong who stroked his hair again, a coy smile on his lips. "Keep going" 

Johnny swirled his tongue around the head before working back over the shaft. Taeyong moaned, grabbing a fistful of Johnny's hair. Johnny took the tip into his mouth, working his tongue around it.

Taeyong thrust into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

 _Deeper_. 

He gagged and pulled his head away to cough and catch his breath. Taeyong tugged on his hair again, forcing Johnny to look up at him.

"Did I tell you to stop?" He demanded, giving Johnny's cheek a slap.

_Harder._

"No. I'm sorry." Johnny pleaded, Taeyong slapped him again, harder this time. "I'll do better." He took Taeyong into his mouth, slowly, feeling him rub against his throat. He gagged again but pushed past it, blinking back tears beginning to form. Taeyong pulled out, leaving Johnny gasping for air, saliva dripping down his chin.

He only got a moment to breath before Taeyong was thrusting into his mouth again, a steady, shallow pace, fingers still tangled in his hair.

He looked up into Taeyong's lust filled gaze, pulling him deeper and holding his hips in place, preventing him from pulling out.

_Ruin me._

He gagged again, tears spilling from his eyes this time, concern briefly crossed Taeyong's expression and he tried to pull out but Johnny whimpered in complaint, closing his eyes and holding Taeyong there until he gagged again. 

He gasped for air as Taeyong slapped him on the face with his cock, smearing the mess of sweat, tears and saliva. 

"More," Johnny begged, opening his mouth, inviting Taeyong in.

"Your such a dirty whore, you like choking on my cock don't you?" Taeyong asked, thrusting back into his mouth. Johnny hummed in agreement around him, making Taeyong moan before increasing his pace. 

Johnny's throat began to burn and hencould barely see Taeyong's face through the tears now but he still encouraged Taeyong to move faster, deeper, until Johnny couldn't breathe and was a trembling mess.

The others were probably waiting for them, they could probably hear everything Taeyong was saying to him, they could probably hear his pathetic, muffled, moans.

Johnny dug his nails into Taeyong's legs, squeezing his eyes shut. He reached for his own erection, stroking himself in sync with Taeyong's thrusts. 

Taeyong was close, he knew by his ragged, breathy, moans and the way his thrusts occasionally stuttered.

"Johnny," he panted, pulling away and preparing to shoot his load on Johnny's face. Johnny grabbed him though, enveloping him in his warm mouth in time to catch every drop of it. 

Warmth filled his throat as he reached his own orgasm, spilling over his hand and the floor.

Taeyong pulled away and Johnny coughed, Taeyongs cum dripping from his mouth. Taeyong leaned back against door, panting, watching Johnny through half lidded eyes. He lifted his foot, which had Johnny's cum on it.

"Clean it." He demanded, Johnny obediently crawled forward, licking his foot clean. "Show it to me."

Johnny opened his mouth, letting Taeyong see that he'd swallowed as much of it as he could and Taeyong gave him a proud smirk before helping Johnny to his feet.

"How was it?" Taeyong asked, helping Johnny wipe his face clean.

"Perfect." He sighed. Tomorrow he would go back to sleeping with those wretched people, being used in a way he couldn't even get any satisfaction from. 

"So how much longer do I have to share you?" Taeyong asked as they finished dressing themselves. He wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck, looking up at Johnny with a pout. Johnny felt his knees grow weak.

"Are you actually jealous?" Johnny laughed "I thought it was just an act."

"I might be a little jealous."

Johnny leaned down to kiss Taeyong's nose. "Don't worry, baby. You're the only one that can satisfy me."


End file.
